Spirit Affection
by omegafire17
Summary: After Origin's Trial, everyone is doing their best to make sure the two worlds remain at peace, as well as perfecting spyrite technology. Quite some time afterward, Gaius gets a familiar visitor, which finally allows him to start setting things as they should be, regarding a certain obligation - and in her own way, this spirit is happy to oblige. GaiusXMuzet one-shot, Rated T.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tales of Xillia (1 or 2), nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Basically the summary; hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Today had been productive, which was always good.

Gaius silently rifled through various paperwork, noting the increased production of spyrites in Elympios was still rising. Thus far the rate of spyrites-to-sprixes was still heavily outnumbered, but with the addition of Great Spirit spyrites like Volt, the currently-dormant Celsius, and the previous Maxwell, the gap was rapidly closing. However, it's still moderately difficult to convince his own country of their necessity, for themselves in particular - Elympios was one thing if he could talk around previous events, but they'd always relied on their mana lobes. Most believed that even if the world's mana was depleted, the countries combined mana lobes would allow the system to work as it always had... he and Rowen agreed, but argued about if another threat appears and gradually takes that away, so they must be ready.

What with Origin and Chronos still watching humanity, it was a definite possibility, particularly from the latter.

 _"If I had an actual spirit explain this to them, perhaps they would be more convinced"_ Gaius thought, but dismissed this thought; at the moment, there were no spirits he could expressly call upon, or command to do such a thing.

Not even-

He stilled, then immediately held his sword to the neck of the intruder.

-who was unfazed. "My, my" Muzét spoke in her tantalizing voice, the epitome of teasing. "Your reflexes are sharp as ever, but tell me, do you always whip your sword out before the girl has gotten to know you?"

Gaius inwardly sighed; an innuendo-filled statement, one of many to come no doubt.

"Merely a reflex, Muzét" he said simply, sheathing his sword. "I didn't expect to see you, but it is a pleasant surprise."

As expected, his choice of words got an interested expression, and she held a hand to her cheek. "Pleasant? That truly pleases me" Muzét nearly purred. "Anyone else would've been freaked by my sudden appearance, which is a shame."

"Speaking of which, what is the purpose of your visit?"

A small sulk on her part, as if bored. "Must I have one?" she questioned, still floating as she did, until she angled herself to 'lay' in mid-air - she kicked her feet as she spoke. "Well either way, it is more of a test, seeing how mana levels are and other such things for Milla, across both worlds. Visiting you has nothing to do with that though, Gaius. Oh, or are you Erston right now?"

Somehow he wasn't surprised, neither for her reason or for her lack of patience in answering his 'important' questions. Gaius closed his eyes, smirking a tiny bit, "Right now, Gaius will do. Plus I assume that since you're still here, levels are rising, and your presence isn't costing too much mana" he said, considering she's the proof of that. "And whatever your reason for visiting me, later you would visit the others as well."

"Is something wrong with that?"

As she said that, Muzét suddenly moved behind him, teasing as she leaned over his shoulder- he didn't react at all.

"Of course not" Gaius answered, unfazed. "But Muzét, I wonder what you're thinking in regards to me."

A very 'innocent' hum, and further leaning closer to him from behind- her fingers even teased his shoulders, though of course he didn't move. "Oh, I'm thinking of several things" she purred. "One being what might possibly startle you, which is difficult. And two, the more personal question of if you've had any experience in human relationships yet, beyond that of friends."

He almost immediately saw where this was leading.

"Startling me is difficult, but as far as relationships you speak of, there are none" he said, slightly more heavy.

"Oh, say it ain't so, Gaius" Muzét breathed, floating around in front of him now. "Even you must want that kind of bond."

"Wanting it and having it are two different things. It's not that simple-"

"-because you are king? Humans are so complicated."

Gaius almost had an urge to smile, however slightly, but refrained as he opened his eyes. "A king cannot easily become involved with someone under his command, as there would always be rumors of improper behavior, among other things. Moreover, I would never be one for casual relationships... particularly not just for the 'sensations'."

Muzét had her head tilted, curiously naive as she listened, but still had that demure teasing smile. "Perhaps that applies to humans" she breathed, in a more forward tone. "What about spirits though?"

Only an effort of will kept him from slumping. "It still applies, but a human relationship with a spirit is... relatively uncharted territory" Gaius chose to answer, rather quickly by the end, turning around. "It's boundaries are still undefined."

Several seconds passed, then she seemed to be floating again, for Muzét placed her hands around his neck from behind. Even as he moved slightly, her head was against the side of his, and her floating position threatening to do the same with her chest.

In his ear: "In public, it might become a scandal for the king" Muzét whispered, sultry and giggling. "But in secret, with no one aware, he would retain all his dignity and respect."

Anyone else would've turned red as a tomato- Gaius just turned his head, mouth set, even that taking some willpower. Internally, he knew that if Muzét could afford to be here, then perhaps now's the time to start himself on 'that' path, since she could visit most anytime and he had a certain 'obligation' to fill.

They remained like this for a full minute...

"Mmh, so silent" Muzét eventually whispered, in a more normal tone. "I knew you wouldn't answer me, but I was hoping for more of a reaction, Gaius. Oh well; you're too good at this stoic face of yours."

"...it's like I said; I can't just rush into a relationship, as both parties have to be prepared for a lot of attention and questions."

This time, she sighed. "That's no fun at all" Muzét breathed, sulking again. "Even if you were raging for a woman, be they human or spirit, you wouldn't easily accept this - and if it came between you and your duty, you wouldn't even try, because that's your character. But even still, it's quite respectable."

He chose to ignore that. "However..." Gaius breathed, feeling Muzét tilt her head. "If a spirit wanted education in such matters, that might be a different matter."

Her tone turned teasing. "That sounds like a thinly-veiled casual relationship, Gaius, were you to agree to such a spirit's request."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Muzét. As I said, it's just the spirit asking for education; Gaius would answer that he could not unless the circumstances favor a good reason, while Erston might be looser in such, slightly anyway."

For once, Muzét seemed silent- in fact, she detached from him entirely, circling around to look at him intently. Gaius evenly returned her scrutiny, arms crossed even as he waited... there were some thoughts that while she might look intent, she's probably thinking something completely energetic inside, at odds with her outward appearance...

But that's who she is.

"That's an interesting development" she whispered, smiling like her normal self, gaze lidded as per normal... and yet somehow it gave off a different impression. "Gaius would never agree without a good reason, but if they were to come back later and find Erston at home, he might actually agree to this 'education' as you said. He still wouldn't enter a relationship with said spirit, nor they with him because of his character and his duties - at least at first - but anything else would be their choice."

Gaius slowly nodded. "So it would be, Muzét" he answered simply.

Muzét tilted her head, smiling, eyes closed at the moment. "Then pray tell me, where might they find Erston, Gaius?" she asked, perfectly naive as if she didn't know. "They would have much to discuss, possibly do."

He closed his eyes in return, smirking a bit. "I'm not obliged to share that information."

"Oh phooey."

/

 _Later_

"Thank you, that will be all" Gaius said - the guards who'd chosen to accompany him saluted, and then moved off. After a moment, he moved inside his designated quarters, which looked empty but he knew better... taking in a breath, he closed the door behind him, and moved further inside.

He found Muzét exactly where he expected: 'sitting' on the edge of his desk.

"Well, looks like you kept me waiting, Erston" she teased, leaning forward a bit. "Kingly duties must be so very boring, compared to the prize awaiting you."

Yet again- even if it's second nature not to indulge her innuendos, they're exasperating. "I will not apologize for that" he said, arms folded.

A little side-smirk. "No, you wouldn't; to you it's simply necessary" Muzét admitted, before floating into a standing position, just a few inches higher. "But still, I wonder just how Gaius would handle such 'education'.

"Muzét."

At that, she made a sound, slowly floating over toward him - for a time, they just looked at each other evenly.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited" she breathed, low in volume but soft. "Normally I'd play throughout the entire venture every step of the way, but what fun would that be for you? And moreover, it's just a shame that no one can know about this... nor even that we 'could' be that close, at least at this time."

Gaius closed his eyes. "You know why."

"Yes, I do. But I can dream otherwise."

"Mmh."

A few seconds passed.

"It's still so strange though, this arrangement" Muzét breathed; he could imagine her fingers near her mouth. "I heard what you said about why, and know to repeat it to everyone but our closest friends, but what's the _real_ reason behind this, hmm?"

Of course she'd ask that; he didn't think it could be avoided, but here's the moment of truth.

"...I'm doing this because- because responsibility needs to be taken, regardless of whether that fact is never revealed, or will be at a later point." Gaius said with effort, his mouth twitching a bit. "The first part is a human custom, while the latter is an adaption to this situation."

She hummed, interested. "Taking responsibility" Muzét whispered, again teasing. "It sounds so scandalous, what with the implications in Milla's books. It sounds like you plan on making me, one of the Greater Spirits, yours forever."

The only sound he made was akin to grumbling-

-which naturally pleased Muzét. "You can't even speak properly" she teased, about to lean toward him, which he could sense- however, she then stopped and backed off. "Oh my. I didn't remember until now that such statements might cause difficulty... would you like me to be quiet, Erston?"

Slowly, Gaius opened his eyes. "...no" he said, semi-forcing the words out. "This is just naturally awkward for me, having no prior experience. But it's necessary."

"But you don't seem nervous or awkward. Just intense-like" she slowly noted, otherwise still - seems she's regarding his nuances. "Is that what you call a 'defense mechanism'?"

He said nothing, though he remembered the others saying something similar, when he'd played against Rowen.

...

Mmm, Gaius is yet again making it impossible to tell what his inner feelings are- he did that naturally, but his nuances were even more tightly-guarded now. He can do most anything if it came to his people, leading a country or doing what duty dictated... but personal interactions were still awkward to him, with even friends having taken some adjusting to.

It's so sad in a way... but like her, he's not alone anymore...

Muzét just hummed. "Perhaps I really should stop talking; I'm distracting you, Erston" she said, still floating in mid-air. ("Oh my gosh! If Gaius doesn't recover quickly, I'm gonna lose my mind! He so wants to make me his forever, but he's afraid of rejection!")

Gaius seemed to inwardly-sigh, then looked at her, arms crossed as per always. "Do you want me to instruct you, Muzét?"

"Oh, being proper I see" she said, as if just now interested. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to learn, Erston." ("Forget the formalities and lay it on me, Gaius! We'll see how composed you are when you're sweating profusely!")

His eyes closed yet again. "I won't teach you everything right away... after all, quite a few things require a relationship" he started-

Muzét just tilted her head, smiling a little.

"-but several small things should be enough to start with."

"Of course" she answered easily, serene. ("Even now he's faltering, hot and bothered by the passion that his teachings would bring out! He tries to deny it, to cover it up and start small, and yet he can't hide from me!") "As I seem to recall though, humans like to hold hands."

Gaius gave her a small look while she played innocent, teehee - they both knew full well that she knows a lot more, seeing as after Origin's Trial, just before leaving she'd easily brushed her hand along Gaius'. He hadn't responded outwardly that much, as expected, but the gesture certainly hadn't been lost upon him, in more ways than one *giggle*...

"We do" he continued, though with more of an 'effort edge', if that's a 'thing' for humans- he glanced away. "But as I've observed, it can happen one of two ways."

"Oh? Do tell, Erston."

He half-turned away from her, leaving her to wonder, until she saw his arms unfold and one hand remained 'out' by his side... Muzét slowly realized he's motioning her to come to his side. She barely suppressed a teasing giggle, knowing it'd only make things worse for him, which even though that'd be fun isn't what he wanted- she did so quite easily, floating beside him.

Without as much as a word or a glance, he took her hand with one fell stroke, leaving their palms touching.

"This doesn't seem much different from a handshake, at least in positioning" Muzét whispered to him after a few moments, more soft yet curious. "Perhaps this is the more common one?" she continued, just barely seeing a motion that might've been a nod. ("Gah, he's so tense! There's no passion or intimacy in this gesture, as Gaius is literally just doing it to teach me! I'll have to work even harder to build him up, right until he explodes and gives into his desires!") "What about the other one?"

Still without a word or glancing at her, Gaius' fingers moved, leaving her to glance down with a 'Hmm?'. Rather than lay their hands together in an X-cross of some sort, he instead had their hands almost aligned, which while interesting hardly seem comfortable or appealing... oh, scratch that; he pushed his fingers in the spaces between hers, curling them together against her hand, even as she slowly returned the favor via imitation.

"Mmh, how intimate" Muzét breathed, very interested. "But of course, of a very low level as I can see." ("Gaius' fingers are so strong, so manly, just like his eyes! If only he'd actually do this for real, then it'd be perfect!")

"...sure."

"I'm quite eager to continue this instruction, Erston. Is there more to come tonight?"

Truth be told, she didn't want this to stop; she's quite enjoying the sensations even if Gaius is literally just teaching, rather than anything more like she'd also enjoy. But forcing him to keep going just for her sake was quite bad... if he chose to, that's another thing though, and she believed that he'd continue until he decided to finish tonight, whenever that was.

However, when Gaius remained silent for awhile, she became concerned - Muzét tried to think of what to say, but each statement sounded like she'd be intruding. Eventually it became so long that she (slightly) tried to pull away, seeing if that got a reaction... his grip on her fingers tightened, and she quickly determined the motion had been deliberate, rather than purely instinctive. What happened next went by so fast, it was an almost literal blur, not allowing her to fully understand what happened until seconds later. One moment she'd been floating by his side, fingers still entwined in this 'more intimate' hand-holding gesture *giggle*... then suddenly they were face-to-face, with Gaius' mouth set, eyes rather intense-like, which was all she registered at that time.

Then she experienced the unmistakable feeling of Gaius' lips upon hers.

Somewhere in the pure delight, she noted that his eyes had closed- apparently some human instinct regarding kissing, hehe. So many thoughts wanted to be expressed, both about the feel of his lips, the long length of his eyelashes, and so much more- _later_ , right now she must enjoy this! Gaius, of course, didn't overdo it: too soon, he pulled away and (in another blur) was suddenly standing some distance away, facing the other direction with arms crossed, and presumably other 'set' gestures while he tried to control himself. Oh, 'control himself' implied he'd been tempted to do much more, when she knew this early that wasn't the case... but wasn't it fun to think, hmm?

She's pretty sure it's fun to think, teehee.

"Oooohhh, wow" Muzét whispered, pretty breathy; her chest felt warm, much like a human woman would be, but without the constant-beating heart. A shame on that part, because she'd enjoy that sensation... oh, and apparently no inner words either, because she's so busy enjoying this. "Erston, that was quite lovely."

Gaius didn't move - at first she thought this was a normal reaction, but as time went on, it became a concern even with her enjoyment. She spent a few moments considering all her options, before deciding that she'd pushed things quite enough- this first experience needed time to settle, or something similar if she remembered correctly from Milla's books.

Slowly, she floated to his side, enough that he could sense her nearby - slowly, gently, she touched her hand to his shoulder.

"Don't worry" she whispered, purely soft. "I'll let you recover now."

Just as she started floating away, Gaius took her wrist; she stopped, glancing back - his eyes were still closed, mouth set, only the intense quality giving things away.

"I'll expect you again, Muzét."

Then he let go-

-she held both hands together for a bit.

"Looking forward to it, Erston" she breathed gently, inclining her head. "And not just because my master commands it."

He half-opened an eye, managing to give her a flat-yet-amused look.

She just smiled in her usual way, lingering a moment before she left- any longer and she probably couldn't have done so. Muzét flew until she was outside, going up high and higher, before looking down at the town from a great distance... not many humans were around this late, and those that were typically weren't looking up.

Just then, she spun around in a soundless, joyous motion at what happened! ("Yes, finally! I knew Gaius had a thing for me just as I did, and he finally showed it! It ended much too soon, with too little done, but I can use this to make sure he doesn't escape me next time!)

"Well, this will make things interesting" she breathed to herself, giggling every now and then as she gestured in place. "I wonder if it will make Milla jealous too, if I say I'm spending time with Gaius... oh, but that could work! She will always do her duty, but she'll get dissatisfied just watching over Jude and the others, and she'll start to look forward to the day when the humans' spyrite research finally allows her to manifest without wasting mana." ("And when it does, they can finally get down to business and do it! Be it the human way, direct tethering, or even both! Hehehe!")

Yes, yes that sounds good to her; too bad it'll take time to achieve, both for Milla in regards to Jude, and herself receiving instruction from Gaius. After such time, no doubt there'd soon come a point where his 'education' would require a relationship, and then things would truly change, but in the meantime he's giving them both a chance to ease into the idea - himself more than her.

After all, it's going to be so much fun; perhaps a bit boring to deal with required duties, but nothing's perfect.

* * *

 **These two need more fanfics, heh - not to mention that in the few I've seen, whenever** **Muzét had the POV, there was little-if-any mention of her inner 'crazy' :P Which btw, was the funniest part to write; people like her are typically a lot of fun, and** **Muzét's crazy was one of the best parts of Xillia 2 lol**


End file.
